Sonic's Going to the Future in a Delorean
by Basil and Mallow and Moss
Summary: Silver has gone a tad bit too crazy with time-travel. He steals Marty and Doc's time-travelling Delorean and grabs his friends Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. They go 200 years into the future and find themselves in a strange new world. Rated K plus for one curse. WARNING: Pretty much everyone is out of character. ONE-SHOT.


(Hey this is Moss here. My first fanfic! Hope you enjoy! :) Changing the story as I go along... I do not own any SEGA or Back to the Future characters. And those of you that have never seen Back to the Future- you must! And if you don't know some SEGA characters in the story just ask me.)

"Wake up Sonic!" He scrunched his eyes sleepily at the sunlight streaming through the windows of his house. Sonic looked for the source of the voice, and realized it was towering over him, grinning a stupidly happy smile.

"What do you want, Silver?" he asked, moaning. "I just defeated Eggman last night, and it was tougher than usual with his new robot or something." With that being said, Sonic rolled over on his bed so he faced the wall.

"C'mon! I got to show you something amazing!" Silver said excitedly. "It's gonna be awesome!" Sonic rolled his eyes at this. Something amazing? Something amazing would be getting some sleep around here.

"Leave me to sleep! I'm really tired." Sonic groaned.

"C'MON!" Silver shouted, dragging Sonic by his feet, Sonic not relenting since he was too exhausted to. Silver dragged Sonic until they were in the front yard, a car sitting there. With an "OUTTATIME" license plate. Next to it was a cool-looking boy with and orange vest and a skateboard. Next to the boy stood an older man with white hair, sticking on end like static electricity. It all felt like Deja-vu to Sonic. Like he'd seen this somewhere.

"Silver, I swear I've seen these guys somewhere. Is this just a coincidence or is it just me?"

"Well, this guy-" Silver began.

"I'm Marty McFly you wuss!" the boy shouted. "And this is Doc Brown you imbecile!"

Silver sighed. "Yeah, Marty McFly, and "Doc" Brown, and they accidentally got here in their time-traveling car. Don't ask me _how _they got here. This one's certainly not spitting anything out."

"It's a Delorean! And why would I tell you anything? You're a talking hedgehog for God's sake!"

Silver looked down at his fingers, bored. "Yeah yeah. You told me about 10 times already."

"So can you help Doc and I get back to 1985?" Marty asked, rather loudly. "You promised, no matter how annoying you are."

"I would really like to see my Clara again, you know." Doc said, pleading.

"What?" Silver said, confused obviously deep in his thoughts. Then realization struck. "Oh... I lied the whole time. We're stealing your Delorean. Sucker!" Silver ran to the Delorean, Marty and Doc unable to catch up. Marty looked at Sonic for help.

"Please help me, uh, blue hedgehog! I have a family back in '85. I have a girlfriend! Please!" Marty pleaded Sonic.

"I have a wife and kids who love me! Blue hedgehog... I beg you!"

But Sonic was torn between going to steal the Delorean with Silver, since he wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to his friend, and helping this random guy Marty and a crazy haired scientist who he felt bad for no apparent reason.

"You coming?" Silver asked as Tails and Knuckles heads pop up behind a seat.

"We waited 7 hours, Silver! _7_!" Tails said, clearly annoyed.

"Whateva! We got the Delorean now! Let's see if this baby can do some serious sh*t, as Doc said in the tape." Silver said, holding up a tape labeled Time-travel.

"No cussing is necessary!" Tails said, shocked.

"With this baby it is."

Sonic, seeing his best friends in the car, shouting, smiled despite the situation, and forgetting Marty and Doc's plight, feeling he had no choice, he dashed to the Delorean.

Marty and Doc, feeling defeated, both said to themselves, "I'll never trust a hedgehog again."

Silver turned on the flux capacitor and flicked on the year: 2313.

"Get ready!" Silver said, grinning a stupid smile. 10 mph... 20 mph...

"On second thought, I don't really think going to the future in a Delorean is a good thing after all." Tails said, eyes wide with fear.

"Ha ha! Too late!" Silver said. 40 mph... 50 mph...

"We're gonna die!" Knuckles said, disgusted. "Silver, what made you become such an idiot?"

Silver, not at all listening, coincidentally said, "Science!" While maniacally laughing. 60 mph... 70 mph...

"Good-bye, idiotic world!" Sonic said. "I hated my life anyway! Stupid Eggman with his dumb badniks..." 80 mph...

"Um, I need to go to the bathroom." Knuckles said, doing the potty dance. 81 mph...

"Knuckles, there's no bathroom in here!" Sonic shouted. 82 mph...

"There is? Yes!" Knuckles, obviously hearing wrong, looked around and stood up from his seat while the Delorean went at supersonic speed. He was instantly catapulted to the back of the car, knocked unconscious. Sonic and Tails clambered over to the back of the car.

"Knuckles, are you okay?" Tails asked worriedly.

"I like puppies and rainbows and unicorns..." Knuckles said with a toothy smile. 84 mph...

"I'll take that as a nooo." Tails said. 85 mph...

"What should we do with him?" asked Sonic. 86 mph...

Silver, actually coming back to reality for once said, "Who cares? Throw him in the back." 87 mph...

Shrugging at each other, Sonic and Tails threw their friend in the back of the Delorean.

"I see a light..." Knuckles mumbled as he bumped into the back of the Delorean.

88 mph! They were finally going to the future!

Sonic and Tails screamed like little girls. This what it. They were going to die.

Silver laughed manically. This was awesome!

Suddenly, a huge blue light flashed appeared. They were going to the future! And probably going to die through the process.

(Suspenseful cliffhanger! What will the future, 200 years from now, look like? (sonic the hedgehog wise) I'm still coming up with the plot as it goes. And... NO flames!)


End file.
